


Hot In Miami

by Zessaeth



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Bars, Bed Sex, Beverly Katz is the Best, Bottom Will Graham, Drinking & Talking, Hotel Bars, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Sexual Tension, Top Duncan Vizla, Vacation, Vacation memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zessaeth/pseuds/Zessaeth
Summary: Despite his protests, Beverly persuades Will to come to Miami with her for a vacation. He’s happy he did.





	Hot In Miami

**Author's Note:**

> So Polar was amazing and I’m prepared to watch it tens of thousands of times...For, uh...For science....

Will told both Jack and Beverly that he didn’t need a vacation. He told them a thousand times, but they wouldn’t listen. Jack told him he needed some time off and that Bev would accompany him, seeing as she had already planned to use her vacation time. After going back and forth, Will gave up and said he would come with her. Their destination: Miami, Florida

The heat here sucks, but luckily they’ll only be here for a few days, so he won’t think about it too much. Their hotel is nice. Maybe he’ll swim in the pool.

 

|__|

 

When Will resurfaced, he rubbed his face and swam towards the steps to get out. As he got out, his instincts told him to look up, and when he did, he saw a man looking at him. The man was shirtless, wearing black trunks, and lying on a chaise by the pool. He had a glass of bourbon in his hand and had to be in his fifties. But he was attractive.

After a moment, Will broke his gaze and turned to walk over to his chaise, where he left his phone, sandals, and a towel. While drying off, he could still feel the older man’s eyes on him, and he smiled. When he looked at his phone, he saw he had three missed texts from Beverly.

_Let’s go do something, I’m bored._

_Hellooooooo? Will? Are you back from the pool yet?_

_Lol did you drown?_

**No, I just got out, on my way back to my room now. Gonna take a quick shower.**

**What do you feel like doing?**

 

|__|

 

They went out to eat and saw movie before returning to the hotel. While walking through the lobby towards the elevators, Will spotted the man from the pool. He was walking towards one of the hotel bars. Before they could reach the elevators, Will turned to Beverly and said “Hey, let’s get a drink.”

“What?” said Beverly with one eyebrow raised.

“A drink. There’s two bars in here, I think. Would be better than driving around trying to find a place.”

She studied her coworker for a moment before nodded. “Okay, yeah. Which one?”

 

|__|

 

When they walked in, Will searched for the man. He quickly found him sitting alone at a table, and when he looked up at Will, the younger man looked away. He smiled at Beverly and they both took seats at the bar.

They each ordered a beer and started talking about work. Whenever Beverly wasn’t paying attention, he would look over his shoulder at the older man. He never left his seat, he sat there, casually drinking while eyeing the younger man.

At one point he turned his head to look back at the man, and the snapping of fingers made him jump. He looked back at Beverly, who smiled. “What do you keep looking at?”

She looked around and then spotted the man, and to his horror, she smiled and waved at him. Will grabbed her wrist and tried to put her hand down, but she just laughed.

“Bev!”

“Oh, Will, chill out!...Hey, he’s kinda cute.”

“I saw him earlier at the pool.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe I can go talk to him, see if he wants to drink with us—”

“No. No, no, no—”

“Excuse me, Sir?”

They both looked up and saw it was one of the bartenders. The woman smiled and said “This is for you.” She handed him a beer that was the same brand as the two other ones he had been drinking, and said “Compliments of the gentleman in the black shirt.” And the man from the pool was in fact, wearing a black shirt.

They both looked back at the man, who kept his eyes on Will and smiled. Beverly leaned in and said “I think I’m gonna head back to my room, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

Will sat up straight and asked “Wait, what? No—” but she was gone.

Part of Will told him to run and avoid the man for the remainder of the trip, but another part told him otherwise. He went back and forth for a few minutes before he just decided ‘fuck it’ and grabbed the unopened beer. Sliding off his stool, he walked over to the man’s table and smiled. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Please.” The man answered, watching as the younger man sat down in the chair next to him.

Will opened the beer and took a couple sips before setting it down. “Thank you for the beer.”

“My pleasure.” Will couldn’t place his accent, but hearing his voice, he wanted to hear him talk for hours.

“What’s your name?”

“Duncan.”

“Will.” He took another sip before asking “So what brings you to Miami, Duncan?”

“Curiosity, mostly. I’m thinking of buying some property here.”

The younger man nodded and asked “Oh yeah? Where did you come from?”

“Montana.”

Both of Will’s eyebrows shot up and he turned to face him better, now genuinely curious. “Really? Why pick Miami of all places?”

The older man shrugged and said “Like I said, curiosity.” he took a sip of his bourbon before asking “What about you? What brings you down here, Will?”

“Vacation. The woman I was with is my co-worker.”

Duncan nodded and asked “What do you do?”

Will smiled a little and said “I’m a profiler for the FBI.”

The older man’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Yeah...I also teach classes at the FBI Academy.” 

Duncan nodded and said “It sounds like a wonderful job.”

Will chuckled and said “I don’t think I would say it’s wonderful, we see a lot of...Bad, but...I love helping people. And I can’t see myself doing anything else.”

The older man smiled and said “Well I’m glad.”

Will smiled and asked “What about you?”

“Oh, I’m retired. Funeral business.”

The younger man nodded and said “Ah. So how long do you plan on staying in Miami? Whether you find a place here, or not.”

“Another week or so. I still haven’t made up my mind about the property, but...” dark eyes scanned the younger man, and “For now, I’m just enjoying what the city has to offer.”

He watched as Will’s face turned a pretty shade of pink, and he smiled. Will saw Duncan’s hand move, now resting only inches from his own. “What about you?”

“We’re um...We’re here for six more days...I told Beverly—my co-worker—and my boss, that I didn’t need a vacation, but...I’m glad I came.”

 

|__|

 

It’s been almost three years since Will had sex with anyone, and Duncan wouldn’t be the first man. But every partner he’s had, once they really got to know Will, they dumped him. Even though Duncan will be a one time, vacation fling, Will’s savoring every minute of it.

When they left the bar and got into one of the elevators, the older man pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hard. The smell of smoke and bourbon made Will’s head spin, and he wanted to smell it all day, every day, for the rest of his vacation. Their hands roamed and groped, their kisses grew more heated, and they had almost forgotten that they were in an elevator. When it stopped, and the doors opened, they quickly pulled away when an elderly couple got on.

The strangers gave them both funny looks and shook their heads while Will and Duncan fought to contain their laughter. As soon as they were gone, the doors closed again, and they stayed apart until they reached Will’s floor. The younger man fumbled with his key card while Duncan kissed his neck, but made no move to stop him. Once they door was unlocked, he dragged Duncan inside and the door slammed shut behind them.

 

|__|

 

Will rode the older man hard and fast, not caring who heard. His hands rested on Duncan’s chest while hands gripped his hips, sometimes moving to grab at his ass. Both of their necks were covered in marks and he knows the minute he sees Beverly, he’ll never hear the end of it. But the thought made him grin from ear to ear as he leaned down to kiss the older man. He slowed down enough so they could kiss and the younger man let out a surprised gasp when he was suddenly put onto his back.

With Duncan now on top, he bent Will in two and threw his legs over his shoulders. He started thrusting again, and the new angle made Will moan like a shameless whore. He went to touch himself but when he tried, Duncan growled and grabbed both his wrists, pinning them to the mattress. Will moaned and the older man said “There’s no need for that, baby. I will make you come, just a little more..”

The younger man quickly nodded and bit his lip before Duncan recaptured them. With every thrust, he hit Will’s prostrate dead on, and he was sure the entire hotel could hear him. With one final, deep thrust, Will cried out and came, streaking his stomach and even his chest. Duncan came moments later, burying his face in the younger man’s neck.

They laid there panting and sweating until Duncan pulled out and fell beside him. Will expected him to get up, but was surprised when he was pulled into his arms. They spent the next few minutes kissing, and then Duncan got up. He said “I’ll be right back.” before disappearing into the bathroom. He came back out a moment later with a washcloth and cleaned them both up. After that, they just cuddled while Duncan smoked.

“Will this be our only encounter?” asked the older man before he dropped the finished butt into the ashtray.

The younger man smiled and said “I was just about to ask the same thing...But I wouldn’t mind seeing you again.”

Duncan smiled and said “Same here.” Before kissing Will’s curls.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM!! ❤️. BUT BULLYING, KINKSHAMING, ETC. WILL NOT BE TOLERATED, SO IF YOU’RE GONNA DO THAT, THEN FUCK OFF.


End file.
